Lick Your Luck
by darkness.shipping
Summary: Puppyshipping. The first, I post this story in my journal. My friend help me to check the story and beta reader this story, Thank you! XD. Story: One-Short. Jou cooking for the Kaiba sibling but cut his thumb. Kaiba want give him first aid. so, the next-


**For my friend in journal**

That you! For the correction in my story XD

You help me a lot! I really bad in grammar, since English not my first language.

* * *

So, here the story.

Type: Puppyshipping

Rated: T( No Lemon scene)

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: I didn't own them. So, those all character belong Kazuki Takahashi. I'm not making anything benefit from this story. Well, just some drawing art from the story XP

**Lick Your Luck**

_Yu-Go Oh!_

**One-shot. **

"Hey, what are ya doing?" The blond tries to pull his hand back. He sweat drops to see the blue eyes staring at him.

"You can see what I am doing. I'll give you first aid." He still holds the blond's hand.

"No, no need. Just give back my hand!" The blond growls, his cheeks becoming red.

"Seto, stop teasing Jou." Both of them turn their attention to the raven haired boy who had just come into the kitchen.

"Ye-yeah, listen yer brother Kaiba. Give back my hand!"

Kaiba looks at his little brother, who starts giggling.

"Jou, I mean that he should just stop teasing you. Not give back your hand. I am not talking about the hand." He smiles.

"Wha..t?" Jou narrows his eyes.

"You know Jou, if you do not clean your wound, it can get infected. That will not be good for your hand. Besides, if anything happens to your hand, you can't cook your delicious food. So, let Seto help you."

Kaiba smirks when he hears his little brother's advice.

"Well, just use antiseptic," Jou says, still trying pull his right hand away.

"Unfortunately, we ran out of antiseptic, Mutt."

"Ya got be kiddin'!" Jou looks at Mokuba and he nods. Jou knows Mokuba wouldn't lie. "How can yer house run out antiseptic?" Jou sighs.

"Be patient mutt. Let me lick..."

"I'll lick myself!"

Kaiba rolls his eyes at his mutt's stubborn behavior. He lowers his head and opens his mouth, softly licking the wounded finger.

Jou's body shudders. "Do..n't lick.."

Mokuba watches two of them and grins, then leaves the kitchen. He doesn't wish to disturb them, but he hopes that they would finish cooking the food after what they will do.

"Hn.." Kaiba gives another lick to Jou's finger, which is done bleeding. He kisses Jou hand and licks another finger that is not wounded. "Your hand tastes sweet. What were you cooking?"

"Simple sweet potato..ngh..enough, the blo-od stopped" Jou tries to hold back his moan. Kaiba watches Jou face and smirks. He pushes Jou body so his back meets the table. He releases Jou's hand and place his hand gentlly on the front of Jou's pants. That action makes Jou jump, his face redder than before.

"You're hard."

"No..Kaiba, don't." Jou holds Kaiba's shoulder. His breath becomes fast.

"Don't what?" He rubs his finger in that place. "This?" He smiles.

"Uhk, ya jerk!" Jou is panting, his eyes meeting blue eyes filled with lust.

"You are one naughty mutt. I just lick your finger and you become hard." He purred. He takes Jou's hand from his shoulder.

"I'm not..ah!" A moan escapes Jou when Kaiba places Jou's hand on Kaiba's own arousal.

"I'm hard too. You see?"

Jou knows what his boyfriend wants with do that. "But.. I must make the potatoes. Mn..ah, I'm eeing to live here in order to make sure you two eat.."

"Mmh.. Yeah.." Kaiba rubs himself on Jou's hand while his hand works on Jou. "You can feed me some other food.."

Jou is feeling so much pleasure he can't think anymore. He feel whole his body tremble. And why not? He's being seduced by the one he loves. "I think the food can wait..but, are we doing it here?"

Kaiba stopped what he was doing, which made Jou a little disappointed. "You are a good seducer, mutt." Kaiba lifts up Jou's body onto his shoulder. "Let's go to the bed.." He carries him out  
of the kitchen.

Jou feels embarrassed because Isono, Kaiba trusted man, watches them with red cheeks when they pass him.

Mokuba, sitting in the living room, watches what happen with a sigh. "Maybe I just have cereal this night or I can order a pizza."

~XxX~

"I'm starving.." Jou presses the pillow to his face. He feels guilty because he abandoned his food. "Mokuba is probably starving too.." He sighed.

"Maybe he doesn't mind."

Jou removes the pillow and looks his lover who is laying next him, just smirking. "Are ya not hungry?"

"No, you feed me good." He chuckles.

Jou pushes the pillow to Kaiba's face.

Kaiba fights and pulls it away, until he can see Jou face: miserable, annoyed, blushing, and starving.

"Gimme food, I can't move now."

"Yeah, after we make love three times. I wonder if you can move then."

"Shut up!" Jou covers his face with the blanket since the pillow was thrown somewhere.

Kaiba sat in the bed and rubs his neck, where a kiss marked him. He watches his mutt mumble something under the blanket. With gentle care, he strokes Jou's hair. "I just tease you. You know I like to do that."

"Yeah, I know." Jou throws back the blanket and suddenly holds Kaiba's neck and kisses him. "I love when you tease me, Seto." He lets go and laughs.

"What did you say?"

"Well, I said I like your teasing."

"After that?"

"Em - do you mind if I call you Seto?"

".. .." Kaiba blinks. "No. I'd love for you to call me that. I was planning to tell you to call me by my first name since we got together one week ago."

"Okay then, you can call me Katsuya, Seto." Jou smiled.

"Katsuya."

"Yep?"

"Let's do it again." Kaiba pulls Jou's blanket and nibbles his earlobe.

"Eh, what?"

"You called my name and made me excited again. You must take responsibility, Katsuya."

His whisper makes Jou shiver. "Uh, just one more then." Jou can't resist his boyfriend's pheromones.

"I can't promise." Kaiba kisses the exposed skin, covering it with kiss marks and bite marks.

It will be a long night.

Fin.

In the living room . . .

"Mokuba-sama."

"Hn?"

"It's time to go to bed. Kaiba-sama will mad if you are not sleeping by 11.00 P.M." Isono was keeping Mokuba company as he ate pizza and watched television.

"Haha, don't worry. They are busy. You can hear them from here. So big brother wouldn't notice if I'm sleeping on time or not. Here, eat more pizza!"

Isono is silent, but he has to do as Mokuba orders, so he eats pizza and watches television.

FIN!

YAY, finally Done! Thank you again- I owe you!

So, mind R&R? ARIGATO-


End file.
